rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Duty Register
This is a confidential file for the top leaders of Moon City. If you have stumbled across this page by accident, please report it to the nearest Bear Guard! Current Tasks (Updated 6/7) Note: After 1 week on the update list, other NKCL can take duties from each other. That NKCL who completes the others duties will get the tickets for that duty. *Please only do things you find fun. If you don't like your duties, please contact Tracy or Kelly ASAP to change out your list. Hex Banana Boat Casino Design (Building) Ranger Loyalty Promo Ranger Loyalty Promo Wikia Help with all the administrative side of sapphire revamp, restoring wiki articles etc... Robby Continue with the Taro Card designs, check over current list of rangers who have paid for their sona to be on a card. Launch a shop of the week this coming week. Iris Get the Banana Boat Casino ready for launch. Needs: Isometric Building Wikia Article Games list and how games are played First event planned Sapphire Revamp Angora Yard Sale event set, ready, and registered We need a MASSIVE TEASER PROMO. (please include Tracys daughter) Kelly will have top billing on Yard Sales from now on. Princess Conceptualize and explain to Tracy how you would like to do "Cook a day", the event similar to Sketch a day contest you were interested in trying. Once done, get a promo for the event. Zircon hiring Daily tasks set by Kelly Yeroc Create a pretend scenario for the Pearl Guards to give them some practice Recruit some good-acting rangers to make the arguments seem real. Really try to give this guard type a kick up the backside, make them your depuys even, GET CREATIVE> Static Tasks (King of Moon City) Static Tasks are tasks that never change for the King of Moon City. If he becomes sick or out of commission, it is up to the Nova Knights and Crescent Lords, to help him with his static tasks. King * Overall Group Management and Control * Leads over the Nova Knights and Crescent Lords * Sketch a Day Program Manager * (Coming Soon) Employee Support Line Program Manager * (Coming Soon) Banana Boat's Casino Event Manager Static Tasks (Nova Knights & Crescent Lords) Static Tasks are tasks that never change, and are assigned to specific Nova Knights or Crescent Lords. If the Nova Knight or Crescent Lord becomes sick or out of commission, it is up to the others , or their Shooting Stars, to help them with their static task. Iris * Post Birthday Posts * Weekly Active Ranger (WAR) Posts and Management * Emerald Guard Lead * Gem-Guard Lead * Momma Eagle Award * The Heralds (job) Leader * Wishing Well Program Manager Angora * The Moon City Yard Sale * The Moon City Herald Management Princess * Leads over the Rkade Cooking group. * Rkade Cook-off Event Leader * (Coming Soon) Tubby Hearts Program Manager * (Coming Soon) Pokemon Go Incentive Program Monitor Yeroc * Handles/distributes ranger issues/complaints * Watches over squadless rangers * Emissary Program Manager * (Coming Soon) TCG Program Manager * (Coming Soon) The Travelers Program Manager Dynamic Tasks (Nova Knights & Crescent Lords) These are the jobs that all of the Nova Knights and Crescent Lords can participate in. * Spreading news to the Squad Leaders in their sectors and/or leader hall about announcements in the group. * Searching for prospective members. * Building relationships with other groups to form alliances. * Watching over the main page for any problems or un-rangerly comments. * Discuss high level problems or potential new events in the group. * Add to the lore of the group with new role-plays and ideas. * Give tasks from their Static List to the Shooting Stars when needed. Dynamic Tasks (Shooting Stars) These are the jobs that the Shooting Stars must be ever watchful together on. They have no safety net or help if they are unable to complete these tasks. * Have a weekly meeting on how to better help the Nova Knights and Crescent Lords * Watch the Static tasks of their Nova Knight or Crescent Lord, being proactive and helping when needed. Shooting Star Captain The Captain of the Shooting Stars has additional tasks, combined with helping the Shooting Stars get their dynamic tasks done, * Leader Hall Administrator. Invite new Squad Leaders to the chat, invite guests to the chat, and boot any leaders that have temporarily gone insane or have been kidnapped. Keep NSFW out of the chat. * Send out Hex Moon's post check. Go through the recent posts on the main page and offer the leaders in Leader Hall 5 tickets for each post they comment on. Try to go for posts from newer Rangers, and posts that don't have a lot of comments (good deed posts). Try not to post too many in Leader Hall so it does not overwhelm them! Helpful Forms Squad Leader Salary Checklist # How active is your squad? ## Silent (0) ## Talks once a week (1) ## Talks frequently (3) ## Always talks (7) # Did you forget or need reminding to update your WAR? ## Yes (0) ## No (5) # Did you update your Ranger's tickets yourself without assistance? ## No (0) ## Yes (3) # How often did you greet your Rangers? ## Never (-10) ## Sometimes (0) ## Frequently (3) ## Daily (5) # Did you meet with your Crescent Lord and participate in Sector Chat? ## No (0) ## About half or less the time (1) ## Over half the time (3) # Did you run an event or get your Rangers to participate in a group-wide event? ## No (0) ## Yes (3) # Did you role-play with your Rangers? ## No (0) ## Yes (5) If, based on the CL's observations, the SL purposefully falsifies information during the evaluation process in order to augment their score, then that SL will incur an immediate 10 pt deduction. Scoring System: Below Zero - Probation the Leader, give a 100 ticket penalty, and help them get to Rank C. If they can't by 1 month, the squad collapses or combines with another. 0-10 Rank C 11-25 Rank B 25+ Rank ACategory:Master List Category:Moon City Category:Crescent Lords Category:Nova Knights Category:Squad Leaders Category:Shooting Stars Category:Emerald Guards